Misson:Angel
by chellythecelly
Summary: Sequel to 'the Deciever'.Angela is back! But something is bothering her.She discovered something in The Amazon that changed her world.Now she is going back,but, Cammie and the gang are coming too!Will she finally learn the truth of what really happened?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls but, I do own Angela and Derek!**

**Ok this is the very first chapter of my sequel to 'The Deceiver' So if you haven't read that I suggest you do, because a lot of things won't make sense, like who Angela and Derek are. So don't read this unless you read it and don't leave a review asking me to tell you about it. It's a little too complicated for that. Well I really hope you like this, it might not be that good because I 'm just writing what I'm picturing in my head, Ok? Criticism is welcome but please don't be so harsh about it. Well, enough of my rambling, on with the story! **

**Chapter 1**

**She's back!**

**Cammie's POV **

* * *

It has been 3 months since Angela left. Life continued here at Gallagher, the Blackthorne boys are still here, Zach and I are doing great. Zach still worries about Angela, but tries no to think about it. Personally I think she's fine and perfectly capable of taking care of herself, I mean seriously she did trick the whole school except for Derek, Zach and myself into thinking she was killed. Derek is a lot better, even though he still misses Angel like crazy, he never gave up that she'll come back, so even though there is a line of girls trying to date him now that Angela is 'dead' she'll always hold a place in his heart and he will keep waiting for her, his only love. Which I think is really romantic and sweet. We were all in the grand hall for dinner, where everyone was eating and enjoying themselves. The teachers were all sitting and chatting, its almost like nothing had happened. Almost. Everyone knew how Angela saved the school and her story of being the deceiver, she was still a hero and in one of the many halls of Gallagher, there is a wall, filled with pictures of past Gallagher Girls who lost their lives in the line of duty and ones who simply passed away. Hanging there are pictures of Amelia Earheart, Eleanor Roosevelt, and now Angela Lola Rowan. Everyone knows she is a hero, but no one knows the truth of her biggest deception, and how she is actually alive and on a mission of her own. I was sitting with Zach, Derek, and my friends we were chatting and smiling. Then my mom walked up to the podium, everyone quieted down and looked at her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an important announcement. One student, a remarkable student has pulled off one of the greatest deceptions in Gallagher history, she risked everything to try and save our schools, and she tricked the entire school into believing she was dead." My mother announced. Zach, Derek and I exchanged a look.

"I'm proud to welcome back, Angela Lola Rowan!" My mom said gesturing to a beautiful, 16 year old, with dark eyes and raven black hair. Everyone gasped except for Zach, me, and Derek. Bex looked at me and in a second she knew.

"You three knew about this and didn't tell us!" She screamed standing up. Everyone looked at us.

"Shhhh! Calm down!" I said. She sat back down but still said.

"How could you not tell us?" She said angrily. I looked at Zach and Derek they nodded.

"We learned Angela was alive a few days after her funeral, she sent us each a note and told us to meet her a her tombstone. Where she told us why. She found out her mom was alive and decided to go after her."

"Why didn't she come for help?" Liz asked

"She wanted to do it on her own, and she made me, Zach and Derek promise not to tell." I said, they nodded. We stopped our conversation in time to see Angela walk down to one of the emptiest spots. She was moving her food around the plate looking down, just like on her first day. Then after a little everyone started crowding her. I could here Tina giving poor Angela one of her' Is it true?' interviews. Everyone was bombarding her. SO we decided to intervene. We all pushed through the crowd where Macey grabbed Angela's wrist and we ran to our room. It was so quick and stealthy that when the swarm of girls finally noticed they were gone we were half way to our room. We all walked insides and sat down. Macey had let go of Angela.

"Angel, I've missed you so much." He said as he pulled her into a death grip hug. Angela just stood there. Derek pulled away keeping his hands on her waist looking sort of hurt and worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked. That pushed her over the edge. She started crying and put her hands on his chest burying her face into his chest.

"What happened?" Zach asked. She looked up all red eyed. She wiped her tears and sat down on the bed, Derek following and sitting next to her.

"Everything I knew was a lie." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"My dad didn't go rouge, my mom did." She said. WHAT!

**Soooo, what did you think? I know kid of weird but, I tried. If you're confused don't worry, in the next chap I'll explain what went down during Angela's time in the Amazon. Plus you might have figured it out in the Deceiver that this would happen. If not, read the last few chapters and you'll notice some things were off about the dad. So yeah. Well thanks for reading! PEACE!**


End file.
